Hysteria (Stance)
HysteriaCombo0.gif|Valkyr performing Fervor. HysteriaCombo1.gif|Valkyr performing Rage. HysteriaCombo2.gif|Valkyr performing Madness. HysteriaCombo3.gif|Valkyr performing Delirium. Hysteria is a unique Stance exclusive to that can only be acquired and used by activating 's fourth ability, . This Stance overrides the Stance on any currently equipped melee weapon for as long as Hysteria remains active. Acquisition *Hysteria is a unique stance which can only be temporarily obtained through the use of 's . There are no other possible methods to obtain this stance. Notes *During this stance mode, Valkyr has increased mobility mid-air, performing continuous aerial somersaults. *The final four attacks of Fervor have Valkyr swipe around a full 360 degrees, allowing her to attack enemies around without needing to change directions. Due to Hysteria's high power nature, this can clear tightly-knit crowds quickly. *'Madness' is a special combo where after its last attack, it is possible to chain it back to the seventh attack by continually pressing the attack key (doesn't require to hold the ). *'Delirium' inflicts an all-around attack on its hold-attack. **'Deliriums low sweeping kick on the hold-attack has a good chance of knocking down enemies prone, making them vulnerable to a ground finisher followup. Its short range means that it may not knock down all enemies in the vicinity however. **The hold-attack, which looks like a roundhouse kick, has a 100% chance of inflicting proc. *Unlike other weapons that use this slide attack, '''Launching Spring' makes Valkyr spin quickly 3 to 4 times before delivering an uppercut, which can deal up to a 5-hit combo against a single target, or 4 hits against multiple enemies. *Unlike One Point utilized by other fist-using stances (Fists, Claws and Sparring), Frenzy accelerates Valkyr downwards instead of letting her float in the air as she waits to strike the ground.* *'Rise From Ashes' has Valkyr raise one leg straight into the air, only to slam it down on a single target after a short charge time. This attack knocks the opponent to the ground and begins a finisher attack, similar to a stealth kill. *This stance will be ranked up as the ability is ranked up as well. Hence, some combos will not be accessible until the ability has been completely ranked up. * ''- Requires further testing/May be an unintended bug'' Tips *'Fervor', Madness and Delirium all begin with at least the first two attacks of Rage. **'Madness' can be done with ease by simply holding down the while attacking. Trivia *The stance was previously categorized under " " instead of "Valkyr Talons". *Hysteria is one of four identified stance mods that are exclusive to a Warframe instead of a weapon type, the other three being 's , 's , and 's . *Oddly enough, before , the mod card appeared to be a background-less version of . This was changed as of , where the image was replaced with a grey-grid. *Although having lost characteristics where Valkyr would float mid-air when attacking during Hysteria pre-Update 14, if a player attacks off a downward slope, Hysteria will for a moment let Valkyr attack regularly while in mid-air, followed shortly with Frenzy. Gallery Hysteria (Stance) Post-U14.06.jpg|Hysteria mod card as seen through combo menu. Hysteria Stance "Card".png|Stance mod card - Pre-U14.06. Valkyr-HysteriaMoveSet.PNG HysteriaStanceOld.png|Old stance mod card still categorized under the name "Furax". Media Warframe - All Melee 3.0 Combos (Part 3 of 3) See Also * * , the exalted weapon that uses this stance. * de:Hysterie (Haltung) fr:Hystérie_(Posture) Category:Valkyr Category:Update 14 Category:Special Stance Category:Exalted Weapon